retrouvaille
by Ellie Evans
Summary: moi et les résumées sa fait 2 alors il faut mieux que vous lisiez l'histoire!
1. retrouvaille

Bon ben je crois que vous connaissez tout le petit blabla habituelle... La série ne m'appartient pas... Seul mes idées et Alyssa m'appartiennent.... Maintenant, le plus intéressant, l'histoire! Les paroles entre ** sont les pensées des gens.  
  
Chapitre 1 : retrouvaille  
  
2003  
  
Une jeune fille brune de 20 ans vient de sortir de son cour de psychologie à l'université de Roswell, Nouveau-Mexique (on va dire qu'il on une bonne université...). Elle marche pour rentrer chez elle mais un gars d'une allure punk la voit et lui cour après.  
  
Gars: Hey Liz, attend!  
  
Liz: Hey, Max.  
  
Ils parlent tout en marchant.  
  
Max : Ça fait longtemps qu'on c'est pas vu, regarde toi maintenant, t'as l'air super ringarde!  
  
Liz : On va dire que c'est un compliment vu que tu t'habilles encore comme un défoncer, que tu as 1 million de piercings et que tu as des tatouages tout le long des bras  
  
Max : Hey! J'te f'rais remarquer qu'il y a pas si longtemps, toi aussi tu étais comme ça, ça a ben l'air que les 4 dernières années ton pas réussi...  
  
Liz : Correction, moi je suis revenue du bon bord, mais toi t'es toujours dans ton trou, t'as pas fini ton secondaire, t'as pas de job, tu vivais au dépend de ta blonde qui a fini par te foutre à la porte et tu es revenu dans ce trou dans l'espoir que tes parents te reprennent mais comme la dernière fois tu l'ai a voler, ils ne veuillent pas que tu reviennes chez eux sans que tu sois vraiment sincère quand tu leurs dit que tu vas faire des efforts. Comment je sais tout ça?? Les nouvelles vont vite à Roswell, alors si tu voulais passer la nuit chez moi et bien c'est raté, tu dormiras dehors.  
  
Max : Pour quelqu'un qui veut devenir psy, t'aides pas vraiment les autres.  
  
Liz : Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne t'aides pas toi-même.  
  
Max : Ouais, ouais, c'est la millième fois que me dit cette phrase là...  
  
Liz : Ben c'est que ça doit être vrai.  
  
Max : On va dire. Toi, pourquoi t'as changer?  
  
Liz : Des choses nous forces à changer Max, on ne peut pas rester comme ça toute notre vie.  
  
Max : Des choses, tu ne pourrais pas être plus clair??? Non mais c'est vrai, les psy, vous pensez toujours devoir nous faire trouver nous-mêmes les réponses à tout...  
  
Liz n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'une petite fille sort de la maison devant laquelle Liz s'était arrêtée et saute dans les bras de Liz. Petite fille : Maman!!  
  
Liz : Salut, ma puce. Alors, la garderie aujourd'hui?  
  
Petite fille : J'ai fais un beau dessin pour toi maman.  
  
Et elle lui montre fièrement un « dessin » (vous savez tous ce que c'est 'dessiner ' à 4 ans...).  
  
Liz : Woaw! Jolie maison!  
  
Max : Eeee c'est quoi ça??  
  
Petite fille : Ça c'est notre maison, là c'est maman avec papa pis là c'est mon petit chien!!  
  
Max : Ah, c'est dont ben...  
  
Liz (qui le coupe car elle pensait qu'il allait dire « laid »): Aly, je te présente Max, une TRÈS vieille connaissance. Max, ma fille Aly.  
  
Max : Alors c'est sa, la « chose »?  
  
Liz : Ouais.  
  
Max parle un peu avec Alyssa mais elle reste distante au début, car son look lui fait peur mais elle lui parle quand même car elle sait qu'il ne peut rien lui arriver quand sa mère est là. À la fin, elle s'assit même sur ses genoux.  
  
Liz : Aly, va rejoindre Alex, je dois parler seul à seul avec Max.  
  
Aly : Ok.  
  
Elle fait un bisou a Max puis cour dans la maison. (Connaissez-vous une petite fille qui ne fait pas ça???)  
  
Liz : Je ne savais pas que tu savais t'y prendre avec les enfants....  
  
Max : Ben j'suis pas un raté dans tout.  
  
*Liz : Non, pour ce qui est des enfants, tu es un pro...*  
  
Max : Alors, c'est Alex le père d'Aly?  
  
Liz : Non, Alex c'est juste un ami. Je vie avec lui et Maria.  
  
Max : Pourquoi le père ne vie pas ici.  
  
Liz : Parce que je ne suis plus avec lui.  
  
Max : En t-k, ta fille est superbe et j'espère pour lui qu'il la voit quand même souvent.  
  
Liz : Il l'a vu une seule fois sans savoir que c'était elle.  
  
Max : Ben y faut dont ben être idiot pour pas reconnaître sa fille. J'me demande bien ce qu'il a dans la tête s'pauvre mec.  
  
Liz : Je ne sais pas. Mais je vais y demander. Max, qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête???  
  
Max : Un cerveau endommager par la dope et ..... QUOI?!?!?  
  
Liz : Max, c'est toi le père.  
  
Max regarde Liz comme vous la regarderiez si elle vous disait qu'il ne vous restait plus que 24 heures à vivre (parce que Max s'en foutrait et irait ce droguer...). Plus il part en courrant.  
  
1999  
  
Dans les rues de Roswell, en plein milieu de la nuit, on voit Liz et une fille blonde, toute les 2 ont des allures punks. Elles rentrent dans un vieil entrepôt ou il y a une méga fête. Deux gars arrivent en arrière d'eux, et l'un d'eux est Max.  
  
Max : Hey Iz, tu nous présentes?  
  
Iz : Liz, Michael et Max.  
  
Michael : Bon, tu viens Iz, j'ai le goût de m'éclaté.  
  
Iz : Moi aussi.  
  
Et les 2 partent à la recherche d'un petit coin tranquille.  
  
Max; Tu danses?  
  
Liz : Ouais.  
  
Max et Liz passent la soirée à danser et à s'embrasser. Vers 3 heures du matin, Max propose à Liz d'aller eux aussi dans un coin plus tranquille ou ils font l'amour.  
  
À SUIVRE  
  
Voilà! C'est la fin de la première partie, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Pour suggestion ou commentaire, sakura388@hotmail.com Ma boîte est toujours ouverte pour des commentaires bons ou mauvais (tant que sa soit constructif). Mais prenez quand même note que c'est ma 1er fic que j'écris seule, car j'écris 6 ans plus tard mais c'est avec Souki, alors soyez un peu indulgent.  
  
Ellie  
  
P.s. Je ne suis pas familière avec le langage des gens de rue, alors désoler.  
  
P.s.2 : Je suis aussi désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes, ce n'est pas tout le temps parce que je ne m'en rends pas compte, c'est juste que ça m'étonnerais que Max parle super bien le français en 2003 et que les autres parlent bien en 1999, ou que dans les autres parties, Aly s'exprime avec un français parfait alors qu'elle a 4 ans, alors je fais volontairement des erreurs mais si ça vous écoeure trop envoyer moi un mail et que je me rends compte que c'est de même pour une majorité, je ne ferais plus de fautes volontaires... 


	2. Changement

Salut!

Je sais que cette partie est courte mais les prochaines parties devraient être plus longue!

En passant, j'ai réalisée que j'ai oubliée de dire que je ne tiens pas en compte de la série.

Aussi, désoler pour ceux qui me lise sur , j'ai mise la première partie puis après, je pensais que personne ne la lisait alors j'ai oubliée de mettre les suites... Je ne veux juste pas mettre toutes les autres parties d'un coup alors...

**2. Changements**

2003

Max passa la nuit dans un bar et se sauva le matin sans payer, comme il a toujours eu l'habitude de le faire. Il avait un bébé, lui, Max Evans, 20 ans et drogué, il était père de famille depuis 4 ans et il ne le savait même pas. À cause de lui, une fille a du passer du stade de droguée par excellence à une fille modèle pour la santé de leur enfant alors que lui continuait de foutre sa vie en l'air...

Le temps avançait, il était peut-être 10h, Max avait perdu toute notion du temps depuis tellement longtemps que c'est à peine s'il sait en quel année on est. Il alla dans le désert, sur la butte où lui, Isa et Michael était sortit de leur capsule. C'est là que Max et Liz avait fait l'amour pour la première et dernière fois.

1999

Après avoir fait l'amour, Max et Liz s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Max se réveilla en premier puis en voulant bouger un peu, réveilla Liz.

Liz (souriante) : Salut.

Max : Salut. J'suis désolé, j'voulais pas te réveiller.

Liz : Non, ça va. De toute façon, j'dois rentrer chez moi avant que ma mère n'aille voir dans ma chambre sinon j'vais encore avoir le droit à une visite chez le travailleur social.

Liz commença à se lever mais Max l'arrêta pour lui montrer le soleil qui se levait.

Liz : C'est drôle mais avec toi, j'me sens full bien.

Max : Moi aussi.

Liz : On devrait refaire ça bientôt.

Max : Toi oui mais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je pars de Roswell dans 2 heures.

Liz : QUOI?!?!?

Max : J'ai eu une job comme re-fileur de drogue à Los Angeles.

Liz (déçu) : Ah. Alors j'vais rentrée. _Elle l'embrasse_. Reviens me voir quand tu seras dans l'coin.

Max : Et toi, fait moi signe si tu vas à Los Angeles.

Il lui refile un bout de papier avec une adresse dessus puis Liz part. Max reste un peu puis trouve une pince à cheveu appartenant à Liz. Il la prend, la serre, puis la range précieusement dans sa poche et part.

2003

Max se leva et marcha dans la ville. Il arriva près d'un parc où il voyait pleins d'enfants s'amuser. Il vit Alyssa et décida d'aller lui parler.

Max : Salut Aly.

Aly(bafouillant) : Sa...salut... Ma...Max...

Max : Ça va?

Il s'approche un peu d'elle mais elle recule.

Max : Hier elle me faissait confiance parce que sa mère était là, mais là, elle a peur de moi.

Max se relève et part en courrant. Il s'arrête près d'une vitrine et se regarde.

Max : Merde! Regarde-toi pauvre con! Normale que ta propre fille aille peur de toi!

Il vide ses poches et y trouves un peu d'argent. Il rentre dans une boutique et s'achète un sweat-shirt (pour cacher ses tatoos), une paire de ciseau et une paire de boxer (depuis combien de temps déjà il avait les mêmes? Une coupe de semaines?) et déjà il ne lui restait plus d'argent.

Max sorti et alla au lycée de Roswell pour prendre une douche dans le vestiaire des gars tout en mettant ses vieux vêtements sous un autre jet d'eau (ses pouvoirs lui permet de faire sécher ses vêtements mais pas de les laver...). Il enlève tout ses percings, essaie de se couper les cheveux, puis il s'habille en gardant toujours son fidèle manteau de cuir (il ressemblait à Max dans la saison 3).

Max : Comme ça, t'es un peu plus présentable mon vieux.

Max retourna marcher dans les rues de Roswell. Il devait être environ 12h et il savait que Liz allait bientôt finir ses cours (il l'avait observer assez longtemps pour le savoir). Il repassa devant la même vitrine que tout à l'heure et si regarda encore une fois.

Max : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! Ils sont dont ben laid mes cheveux! J'sais vraiment pas comment couper sa moi...

Fille : C'est vrai.

Max : Isa?!?!?

Isa : Hey ouais!

Max : Merde, t'as dont ben changer!

Isa était habiller avec une jupe beige et un col rouler sans manche. Ses cheveux était blond et descendait en bas des épaules.

Isa : Moi ça fait longtemps mais toi ça doit être ressent vu que tu n'as même pas de quoi te payer un coiffeur et que nos parents t'ont vu hier.

Max : C'est vraiment si pire que ça mes cheveux?

Isa : Ben vient avec moi chez les parents, je vais t'arranger les cheveux là-bas.

Max : ....

Isa : Les parents ne sont pas là.

Max : Ok!

Ils allèrent chez les Evans et là ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils étaient devenu. Isa lui raconta qu'elle avait commencé à changer un peu après son départ, qu'elle était allée en désintoxication avec Michael, qu'elle avait reprit ses études et qu'elle habitait avec d'autres filles dans un appart. Max lui parla ensuite de Liz et d'Alyssa.

**À suivre**

Ellie

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Bon ou mauvais commentaire, suggestion... à 

p.s. je me suis fait poser la question alors, Iz = Isa = Isabel et j'ai repris la série avant le commencement.

p.s.2. Merci à Souki, ma correctrice! (Dont j'avais grandement besoin car je fais beaucoup de fautes...)


	3. la discussion

**Réponse aux reviews:**

gengen07: Non, effectivement, ce n'est pas dans la série en tant que tel, ni même après ce ne sont que les mêmes personnages. Et pour la suite, la voilà! Désoler de ne pas avoir répondu dans le 2e chapitre, j'ai oubliée... Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais!

Miss SMG Depp Ackles: Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, même si roswell n'est pas ta série préférée. Pour publier la suite vite, j'essaie, mais sa ne sera jamais aussi rapide que toi!

Miss Sandrine Behr Vartan: Merci! AU début, je n'étais pas sûre de publier ou même d'écrire cette fic alors je suis de plus en plus contente que le monde l'aime, sa m'encourage à continuer.

Emma: Je sais que c'était évident, un peu trop p-e mais bon... Je ne suis pas arrivée à le faire différament

**3, la discussion**

Nous sommes toujours chez les Evans. Isabel est en train de couper correctement les cheveux de Max.

Isa : Bon, enfin tu as une coupe de cheveux présentable!

Max : Ouais, merci. Isa, les parents rentrent à qu'elle heure parce que je ne penses pas qu'ils apprécies de me trouver ici...

Isa : Ils arrivent maintenant.

On entend la porte d'entrés s'ouvrir.

Max : QUOI?!?!?!

Isa : PAPA, MAMAN! ON EST LÀ!!!

Mme Evans : Qui sa on?

Isa amène Max (de force) au salon.

Isa : Moi et Max!

Max : eeee Salut!

M. Evans : Alors, pourquoi tu es là? Problème d'argent, tu n'as plus de quoi te droguer?

Mme Evans : PHILLIP!

Isa : Moi je vais y aller, je crois que vous avez besoins de vous parlez. _Tout bas à Max _C'est quoi l'adresse de Liz?

Max : Si tu penses que je vais te la donner après le coup bas que tu me fais....

Isa : Je trouverais moi-même. _Plus fort _Bye tout le monde!

Et elle sort.

Max : Traîtresse.

Mme Evans : Quoi?!?

Max : Rien maman.

Isa : Bon alors, trouver une adresse, sa ne doit pas être si compliquer! AH AH Familiprix! Une cabine téléphone! Cabine téléphonique = bottin = adresse! Alors, Parker.... QUOI!?!?!?! Non mais c'est quoi le but d'avoir autant de Parker! Luc Parker, Lucie Parker, Lucienne Parker.... Maudite conne! Son nom c'est Élizabeth! Bon Emmanuelle Parker, non, ça doit être avant. Élise Parker, Éliza Parker... OH NON!! 7 Élizabeth Parker! Joie! Ça va être plus difficile que je pensais! Bon, il doit bien y en avoir une qui habite dans le coin!

Elle arrache la page des Parker (oh oh mauvaise fille) puis ce dirige vers la maison la plus proche. Pas de chance, c'était une veille dame. La maison suivant, elle tomba sur le chum d'Élizabeth Parker qui essaya de la cruiser pendant 10 minutes jusqu'à ce que la Élizabeth Parker de la maison arriva avec l'épicerie. Elle n'eu pas plus de chance pour les 5 maisons suivantes.

Isa : Exactement ce que je redoutais. Elle n'est pas dans le bottin. Mrde. Comment Max a fait pour la retrouver!

Au même moment, elle voit Liz passer non loin d'elle avec une petite fille.

Isa : LIZ!!!!

Elle se retourne.

Liz : Iz??

Isa : C'est Isa maintenant, Iz s'était quand j'étais _elle se rappelle que la fille de Liz est toujours à côté _dans ma mauvaise période. Alors c'est ta fille?

Liz : Oui. Isa, je te présente...

Aly : Alyssa!

Isa : Salut!

Alyssa : Salut! Tu ressembles beaucoup au gars que maman m'a présentée hier! C'est ton frère?

Isa : Oui! C'est mon jumeau!

Aly : Maman! Je ne veux pas manquée mon émission!

Liz : Ne t'inquiète pas Aly, on va arriver à tant. Isa, tu veux marcher avec nous?

Isa : Oui, mais Liz, il vaudrait que je te parle un peu seule à seule, tout de suite.

Liz : Ok, Aly, prend un peu d'avance sur nous mais pas trop, je veux toujours pouvoir te voir!

Aly : Ok!!

Isa laisse passer un peu de temps pour qu'Alyssa n'entende pas.

Isa : J'ai revue Max ce matin.

Liz : Comment il allait?

Isa : Un peu secouer, mais sa lui a fait du bien.

Liz : Fait du bien??

Isa : Oui. Il est présentement en train de parler avec nos

parents. Je ne suis pas rester parce que je ne considère pas que se sont de mes affaires.

Liz : Ça ne va pas être facile.

Isa : Je sais.

Liz : Tu crois que je devrais aller le rejoindre?

Isa : Je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir!

Liz : Mais Alyssa?

Isa : Et bien, donne moi ton adresse et j'irais la reconduite. Je suis sa tante après tout!

Liz : Ok! Alex sera à la maison alors il n'y aura aucun problème!

Elles s'échange leurs adresses puis Liz commence à courir vers la maison des Evans. Elle se retourne juste avant de tourner la rue.

Liz : Isa!! Laisse moi ton adresse et ton numéro de téléphone chez moi!

Isa : D'acc!

Puis elle repart à courir. Lorsqu'elle arrive chez les Evans, la discussion n'était pas finie, elle le sait car la fenêtre du salon est un peu ouverte. Elle s'accote donc sur un arbre du voisin, question de ne pas entendre la discussion qui est privé. Elle reste là, attendant que Max sorte pour pouvoir lui parler.

Chez les Evans :

Ça fessait au moins 20 minutes que M. Evans engueulait son fils pour ce qu'il avait fait. Le nombre de fois que sa mère avait pleurer à cause de son départ, tous les objets avec lesquels Max était parti pour se payer de la drogue... Entre temps, il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Mme Evans va fermer la fenêtre du salon puis elle voit Liz qui fixe la maison. Elle est toujours sous l'arbre et elle ne semble pas se soucier qu'il pleuve.

Mme Evans : Max, est-ce que tu connais cette fille?

Max s'approche de la fenêtre : Merde, c'est Liz. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là?!?!?

Mme Evans : Invite là à rentrer, je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe malade.

Max : Ok.

Liz attendait toujours sous l'arbre mais elle commençait à penser qu'elle devrait mieux partir, après tout ils en avaient peut-être pour encore longtemps et elle avait plein de travaux à finir pour l'école. Quand elle se décida enfin à partir, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et Max arriver en courrant vers elle. Il se plaça en avant d'elle, la coincent entre lui et l'arbre. Il se colla contre elle, question de ne pas se faire mouiller.

Max : Alors, ça fait longtemps que tu es là?

Liz : Ouais, j'me disais que tu aurais peut-être besoin de moi après avoir parler à tes parents.

Max : Ben t'avait raison mais ce n'est pas encore fini mais ma mère t'a vue par la fenêtre alors j'suis venu te dire que tu peux rentrer chez moi, il ne vaudrait quand même pas que tu sois malade.

Liz : Ok. Elle commence à se dégager.

Max : Attend! Il se colle encore plus contre elle. Je voulais aussi te dire merci. Merci pour être là pour moi alors que je n'ai pas été là pour toi.

Liz : Ce n'est rien Max. J'ai vécue la même situation que toi alors je me disais que je pourrais t'aider à t'en sortir mais tu as l'air de très bien t'en tirer tout seul. Tu as quand même changé de look.

Max : Ouais, Isa m'a beaucoup aidé pour me couper les cheveux.

Liz : Elle a fait une bonne job, t'es cheveux sont beaucoup mieux comme ça. Elle passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de

Max. Tu as l'air plus normal comme ça. Surtout avec des cheveux laver.

Max : Ouais, sa fessait assez longtemps que je ne m'étais pas laver.

Ils se rendent alors compte qu'ils sont TRÈS coller et que leur visage ne sont qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Max se pencha pour embrasser Liz mais juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontre, une voiture freina brusquement non loin d'eux alors il se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait.

Liz : Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer.

Max : Oui.

Et ils coururent à l'intérieur.

Max retourna dans le salon avec son père alors que Mme Evans et Liz allèrent dans la cuisine.

Mme Evans : On va les laisser seul quelques instants. Le temps qu'ils règlent certaines choses entre eux.

Liz : Vous ne semblez pas fâcher contre lui malgré le fait qu'il soit parti. Comment vous faites?

Mme Evans : Et bien, même si Max est adopter, il est pour moi comme mon vrai enfant. Je l'aime et je peux tout lui pardonner. Mais mon mari lui n'a pas supporté de me voir souffrir pendant tout ce temps alors il est un peu plus sur ses gardes alors que moi je ne le suis pas du tout.

Liz : Vous l'aimez vraiment.

Mme Evans : Oui. Je suis contente que vous soyez amis Max et toi, tu vas pouvoir avoir bonne influence sur lui et l'aider à remonter la pente.

Liz : Moi aussi je pense bien pouvoir l'aider. Avant, j'étais aussi comme Max mais sa a durer beaucoup moins longtemps. Et j'ai été obligée de changer comme Max se sens obligé maintenant.

Mme Evans : Qu'est-ce qui lui ferait sentir qu'il est obligé de changer?? Phillip et moi?

Liz : Oups, je vois qu'il ne vous en a pas parlé.

Mme Evans : Parler de quoi?

Mais le ton monte dans le salon alors les 2 femmes se rapprochent un peu du salon, pour intervenir en cas de besoin.

Max : Ben oui! J'ai une gosse!

M. Evans : Encore une fois tu n'as été prudent! Et je suppose que tu l'as laissé ce débrouiller tout seul à part de ça!

Max : Je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte!!! J'ai appris que j'avais une fille hier soir!! C'est pour ça que je veux changer, je veux pouvoir être un bon père pour elle! Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait peur de moi en me voyant ou qu'elle ait honte de parler de moi à ses amies parce que je suis un défoncer! Toi et maman m'avez toujours dit que les gens peuvent changer alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas croire que je peux changé, là j'ai vraiment une raison d'arrêter!!

M. Evans : Je..... Tu marques un point. Max, j'ai toujours voulu que sa aille mieux pour toi, que tu reviennes à la maison et que tu continus tes études mais tu es revenu tellement de fois pour finir par partir en amenant avec toi nos objets de valeurs qu'il est difficile pour moi de te croire. Mais, si ta mère est d'accord, je veux bien te laisser une dernière chance.

Mme Evans rentre dans le salon : Mais bien sûr que je veux laisser une autre chance à Max! Mais il faut absolument que tu me présentes la mère de ta fille et ta fille! J'ai toujours voulu être grand-mère!

Max : Et bien m'man, la mère de ma fille c'est...

Il regarde rapidement Liz qui c'est accorder contre le cadre de porte pour voir si elle voulait qu'il le dise maintenant.

Liz : C'est moi.

Mme Evans : Oh mon dieu! Je... Elle se lève et va prendre Liz dans ses bras. C'est de ça que tu me parlais tantôt?

Liz : Oui.

Mme Evans : Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme mère de mes petits-enfants.

M Evans : Bienvenue dans la famille des Evans, Liz!

Et il s se prennent tous dans les bras, un gros câlin de famille. La caméra s'éloigne lentement alors que les Evans et Liz s'assirent dans le salon afin d'avoir une longue discussion qui sera joyeuse cette fois ci.

À suivre

Ellie

Je me demandais, est-ce qu'il y a un gars qui lit cette fic??? Parce que je serais vraiment curieuse de le 


	4. ma fille, une alien

Réponse au reviews :

Miss Sandrine Behr Vartan : Merci!

rafael : HEY!!! UN GARS QUI LIT MA FIC!!! Et qui l'aime en plus!!!!! Merci bcp!!

Salut tout le monde!

Voici enfin le 4e chapitre de ma fic, j'espère que vous l'aimerez!!

Ma fille, une alien

11h30 du soir :

Mme Evans : Liz, ça n'est pas que je veux te mettre dehors mais je tombe de fatigue et je travail demain.

Liz : Ok.

Max : Je vais te raccompagner.

Liz : OK! M., Mme, bonne nuit!

Mme Evans : Philip et Diane.

Liz : Bien. Bonne nuit Diane, Bonne nuit Philip!

Philip et Diane : Bonne nuit!

Diane : Reviens nous voir quand tu veux, et la prochaine fois, amène Alyssa avec toi!

Liz : Sûre!

Max : Je te raccompagne.

Liz : D'acc.

Tout au long du trajet, Max demanda plein de chose au sujet d'Alyssa. Quand elle était née, ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas.... Ils finirent pas arriver devant la maison de Liz. Il n'y avait que la lumière de la chambre d'Alex qui était allumé.

Max : Bon, je vais te laisser.

Liz : Attend!! Est-ce que tu es fatigué??

Max : Non, pourquoi?

Liz : Il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose d'assez important et je ne pouvais pas t'en parler dans la rue.

Max : Et bien, je suis habituer de me coucher tard de toute façon...

Liz entraîne Max en arrière de la maison et ils s'assirent sur un banc dans le jardin.

Max : Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant les plantes.

Le jardin était remplit de toute sorte de fleurs. C'était magnifique mais ça devait être long à entretenir.

Liz : Ce n'est pas moi. C'est Maria. En réalité, ça a commencé avec la mère de Maria. Maria et sa mère on toujours vécue ici mais Amy, sa mère, a déménager avec son chum et sa fille au canada. Alors Amy a laissé la maison à Maria, à moi et à Alyssa et part après, on a invité Alex à venir vivre avec nous et Maria continue toujours de s'occuper du jardin de sa mère.

Max : Amy ta laisser la maison a toi aussi?

Liz : Oui. Mes parents on très mal prit le fait que j'étais enceinte alors les DeLuca mon recueilli et ils m'ont aidés.

Max : Mais comment tu fais pour payer le loyer et les études???

Liz : Mes parents on fini par plus ou moins se calmer et ils m'ont dit qu'ils pailleraient tout se qui touchait au étude. Enfin, ils les paillent uniquement si je réussis...

Max : Je n'ai jamais rencontré tes parents mais je ne les aime déjà pas...

Liz : Écoute Max, ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler...

Max : Je sais. Écoute, pour le moment je suis dans le trou et je vis chez mes parents alors je ne pourrais pas prendre Alyssa tout de suite mais laisse moi le temps de me trouver un travail et d'avoir un appart convenable et pour la pension, je ne peux pas encore t'en payer une.

Liz : Wow Max, respire un peu. Pour la pension, j'm'en fiche, pis je sais bien que tu es dans le trou et t'en a pas parler mais je sais que tu es encore agro à la drogue et a tout alors je sais que sa va être long et tout mais c'est des détails...

Max : Ouf, j'pensais que tu voulais me parler de ça....

Liz : Non. Je voudrais plutôt te parler de certaines bizarreries concernant Alyssa...

Max : Bizarreries... Tu veux dire quoi par bizarrerie?

Liz : Elle a hérité de ton côté extraterrestre.

Max : QUOI?!??! COMMENT TU SAIS ÇA?!??!!!

Liz : Calme toi, j'en ai parler a personne, sauf à Maria et Alex mais eux n'en parleront à personne.

Max : Et c'est supposer me calmer???

Liz : Max, relaxe ok!! Je devais bien leur dire, après tout, Alyssa à des pouvoirs alors en vivant avec elle, ils allaient bien le savoir tôt ou tard.

Max : Ouais mais comment tu as su que c'était extraterrestre???

Liz : Quand j'étais enceinte, j'avais des espèces de flash. J'ai vue plein de chose sur ta vie, surtout sur le fait que tu étais extraterrestre. Les pouvoirs que tu avais, comment tu l'as découvert, le lien que tu as fait entre le crash de 47 et vous

Max, l'interrompant : Vous??

Liz : Je sais que Michael et Isabel sont aussi des extraterrestres.

Max : Ils vont me tuer...

Liz : Ils vont être frustrer pendant quoi, 2 secondes avant de se rendre compte que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Max : Tu veux dire que tu ne leur a jamais dit?

Liz : Non.

Max : Pourquoi?

Liz : Je me suis rendu compte de ça à mon 9e mois, un peu avant d'accoucher, et là je ne savais pas du tout ou était Isa et Michael. Je ne voulais pas passée par tes parents à cause de se qu'Isa et toi m'avez dit sur eux...

Max : Et est-ce qu'Alex et Maria savent pour Isa et Michael?

Liz : Non, je me suis dis que ce n'était pas de leur affaire.

Max : Au moins là, sa va être moins pi...

Max n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Liz se retourne pour regarder dans sa maison. Deux personnes viennent de rentrer dans la cuisine.

Liz : Maria ne devait pas coucher ici ce soir... Alex doit avoir ramener une copine. J'ai hâte de voir c'est qui!!

Elle prend la main de Max et l'approche de la porte patio. Alex est visible mais on ne voit pas qui est l'autre personne. Liz ouvre alors la porte patio toute grande et dit :

Liz : AH AH!!!

Alex : Liz?!?!?!

Liz : Je le savais que tu avais une blonde!!!! Je vais enfin savoir c'est qui!!!!

La jeune femme se retourne et on peut voir son visage.

Max : ISA?!?!?!?!?!?!

Isa : Salut tlm!

Max : TU SORS AVEC ALEX???!?!?!??!?!?!? Petite cachottière...

Isa : Tu ne le connais même pas alors pourquoi sa te fais t'en d'effet...

Max : Ben tu m'avais dis ce matin que tu sortais avec personne...

Une porte s'ouvre et Alyssa sort de sa chambre.

Alyssa : Mamam!!

Et elle saute dans les bras de sa mère.

Liz : Ma puce, pourquoi tu ne dors pas??

Aly : I'y'a trop d'bruit. (Essayer donc de mettre par écrit le « langage » des enfants quand vous n'avez pas de petite sœur ou de petit frère et surtout quand vous êtes la plus jeune de votre famille...)

Liz : Oups. Aller, va te recoucher, on va faire moins de bruit.

Aly : Ok.

Elle se retourne et voit Max.

Aly : Ché qui??

Liz : C'est Max, le gars que je t'ai présentée hier.

Aly : Ahhh...

Alex : Aller choupinette, je vais te border.

Isa : Moi je vais y aller. Tu viens Max?

Max : Non, je vais rester encore un peu.

Isa : OK. Bonne nuit!

Isa embrasse Alex puis elle quitte la maison alors Alex et Alyssa vont dans la chambre de cette dernière.

Liz : On retourne dehors?

Max : Ok.

Dehors

Max : Alors, quel pouvoir elle a?

Liz : Et bien, elle peut changer les choses de couleurs et les faire bouger. C'est tout ce que j'ai remarqué mais je ne connais pas tous ses pouvoirs.

Max : Et bien, je pourrais l'aider avec ses pouvoirs.

Liz : J'apprécierais. Je l'aide de mon mieux mais je ne peux pas tout faire. Je répond à quelques questions d'après les flashs que j'ai eue mais se n'est pas suffisant pour elle. Elle veut savoir d'où tu viens.

Max : Je ne le sais pas. Je ne me rappel de rien sauf d'être sorti d'un cocon qui était dans une grotte et qu'on me donnait environ 6-7 ans. Je ne me rappel de rien avant. Juste que je crois avoir été amené lors du crash de 1947.

Liz : Je suppose qu'Isa, Michael et toi êtes restés dans les cocons pour modifier votre structure pour avoir l'air humaine.

Max : Avec le temps, c'est la théorie qu'on a eue. Liz, je sais que tu dois te poser beaucoup de question à mon sujet et je sais très bien que je dois te donner des réponses. Après tout, ta fille

Liz : Notre fille.

Max : Exact. Notre fille est comme moi mais c'est difficile pour moi de parler de tout ça. Plus j'en parle et plus je me sens seul au monde alors j'aimerais qu'on en parle un autre jour.

Liz : Tu n'es pas tout seul.

Max : Je sais.

Ils restent en silence quelques minutes à se regarder l'un l'autre.

Max : Il commence à faire froid.

Liz : Tu veux un café?

Max : Ça ne se refuse pas.

Liz rentre dans sa maison et va préparer du café. Max avait essayé de cacher son manque de drogue à Liz mais là, il n'était plus capable. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait qu'elle rentre quelques minutes et qu'il soit seul, pour reprendre le dessus.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Liz : Tient, un café.

Max : Merci.

Liz : Et de la gomme.

Max la regarde avec un regard interrogateur.

Liz : À chaque fois que j'étais en manque de drogue, je prenais de la gomme...Tu ne pensais qu'en même pas que je n'allais pas l'apercevoir...

Max : Merci.

Liz : Avec quoi tu joues?

Elle fessait allusion à la chose que Max avait dans sa poche et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de caresser depuis quelques minutes.

Max : Ah, c'est rien.

Il sort sa main précipitamment de sa poche mais fait tomber l'objet de sa poche. Il se penche pour le récupérer mais Liz est plus rapide que lui.

Liz : La broche de ma grand-mère! Je pensais l'avoir perdu!!

Max : Je l'ai retrouvée dans le sable, la nuit ou on... Enfin, je l'ai toujours garder sur moi depuis mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était importante pour toi. Désoler.

Liz : Merci!!

Elle lui saute au cou et ça leurs prend quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre. Liz se recule alors à une distance plus que respectable.

Liz : Je suis désolée.

Max : Moi pas. Pourquoi on devrait s'en vouloir?

Liz : Parce que la dernière fois tu es parti.

Max : Mais là je ne partirais pas. Je suis là et pour de bon. Max met ses mains sur le visage de Liz. Dans 10 secondes je vais t'embrasser. Si tu ne veux pas, dit le moi ou écarte toi et je ne chercherais plus jamais à être plus que le père de ta fille. 10-9-8

Mais Liz prend les devant sur Max et l'embrasse. Ça n'a rien d'un petit baiser donner à la sauvette. Ils y mettent tout le désir qu'y les a hantés durant leur 3 années de séparations et ils finissent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle.

Ellie

Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenues!

Remerciment spécial à Souki pour m'avoir convaincu d'écrire cette fic et qui est ma correctrice


	5. Le manque

Salut!!

La 5e partie est enfin arrivée! J'espère que tout le monde va l'aimer! Désoler pour la non originalité pour le titre...

Le Manque

Elle lui saute au cou et ça leurs prend quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre. Liz se recule alors à une distance plus que respectable.

Liz : Je suis désolée.

Max : Moi pas. Pourquoi on devrait s'en vouloir?

Liz : Parce que la dernière fois tu es parti.

Max : Mais là je ne partirais pas. Je suis là et pour de bon. Max met ses mains sur le visage de Liz. Dans 10 secondes je vais t'embrasser. Si tu ne veux pas, dit le moi ou écarte toi et je ne chercherais plus jamais à être plus que le père de ta fille. 10-9-8

Mais Liz prend les devant sur Max et l'embrasse. Ça n'a rien d'un petit baiser donner à la sauvette. Ils y mettent tout le désir qu'y les a hantés durant leur 4 (j'ai faite une erreur dans la partie précédente, c'est bien 4 ans et non 3) années de séparations et ils finissent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle.

Max : Waw!

Liz ce met tellement proche de Max que celui-ci peut sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes à chaque fois qu'elle parle.

Liz : Et il y en aura plusieurs autres si tu arrêtes la dope.

Max : Alors là, aucun risque.

Liz : J'espère!

Liz s'installa contre l'épaule de Max et ils regardèrent le ciel étoiler pendant plusieurs minutes.

Max: Liz?

Cette dernière c'était endormi. Max prit Liz dans ses bras et il l'a transporta jusque dans son lit. Il lui enleva ses souliers et la recouvra d'une couverture. Il mit l'alarme de son cadran en place (et oui, on est juste mercredi), l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers la porte.

Liz, _à moitié endormie:_ Reste.

Max sourit et s'endormi avec Liz dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, Max se réveilla en premier. Il éteignit le cadran, sachant que les cours de Liz ne commençait qu'en après-midi et il alla dans la cuisine. Il savait que Liz se levait de bonne heure pour aller reconduire Alyssa à l'école et qu'avant de la réveiller, elle lui préparait un bol de céréale. En réalité, il avait observé Liz 2 jours avant d'être aller lui parler, mais il pensait au début qu'Alyssa était une cousine en visite pour quelques jours ou un truc du genre...

Après avoir préparé le bol de céréale, Max rentra doucement dans la chambre d'Alyssa.

Max: Aly, c'est l'heure.

Aly grogne.

Max: Aly, tu vas être en retard si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite.

Aly grogne de nouveau mais plus fort.

Max: Moi qui pensait que les enfants c'était toujours énerver... Quoi qu'elle c'est faite réveiller cette nuit...

Max prit Alyssa dans ses bras et l'amena dans la cuisine. Être séparer de son lit suffit à réveillée définitivement Alyssa.

Aly: T'as passer la nuit ici?

Max: Oui.

Aly: J'aime pas voir maman pleurer.

Max: Je ne la ferais pas pleurer, sauf de joie...

Aly: Comment on peut pleurer de joie?

Max: Quand on est trop heureux.

Aly: Alors je voudrais toujours pleurer de joie!!

Max se mit alors à trembler, à cause du manque je drogue.

Aly: Max!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?? Pourquoi tu bouges comment ça? Max??

Max, _soudainement très frustrer:_ TU POURRAIS PAS TE TAIRE?!?!?!

Alyssa se met à pleurer et Max réalise qu'il avait levé sa main, comme si il voulait la blesser.

Liz: Alyssa? Liz rentra dans la cuisine et prit sa fille dans ses bras. _À Max, _Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer.

Max: Je... je ne voulais pas... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit... je...

Il court s'enfermer dans la salle de bain mais on l'entend quand même continuer de parler. Il ne dit rien de très cohérent, juste des "je suis désoler... je ne voulais pas... je suis un monstre".

Liz, qu'en a elle, réussi à calmer Alyssa mais cette dernière lui dit juste que Max avait été méchant avec elle. Liz parti mener Alyssa a l'école et rentra, retrouvant Max dans la salle de bain, pleurant et continuant toujours de dire les mêmes choses. Une chance, Maria avait passer la nuit chez son chum et elle n'était toujours pas rentrer et Alex était déjà parti à l'école.

Liz: Max? Ouvre cette porte.

Max: Non.

Liz: Max, stp, ouvre cette porte et explique moi.

Max: C'est la drogue.

Liz: Tu es en manque, c'est normal.

Max: J'ai presque frappé Alyssa.

Liz: QUOI?!?!?!

Max: On parlaient, puis je me suis mit à tremblé et je me suis mit à être frustrer contre Alyssa et j'ai réalisé que j'avais lever la main, comme pour la frapper.

Liz: Moi aussi, quand j'ai arrêtée, j'avais des caractères violents. C'est normale Max.

Max: Éloigne toi.

Liz: Pourquoi?

Max: Je vais sortir de ta maison mais je ne veux pas que tu sois proche. Si je me remets à faire comme tout à l'heure je pourrais te blesser.

Liz: Je sais me battre.

Max : J'ai des pouvoirs.

Liz : Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Aller, ouvre cette porte.

Max: Pas t'en que tu es là.

Liz: Max, si tu n'aurais pas voulu me voir, tu serais parti quand je suis aller reconduire Alyssa à l'école.

Max: ...

Liz : Aller Max, ouvre cette foutu porte que je puisse te parler en face!

Max : Comment tu fais pour ne pas être frustrer contre moi. Je viens de te dire que j'ai presque frappé notre fille.

Liz : Si tu veux savoir, oui, je suis frustrée mais je sais aussi que c'est plus ou moins normal et je sais que tu regrettes et que jamais tu ne recommenceras. J'ai confiance en toi.

Max : Alyssa ne voudra plus jamais me parler.

Liz : Tu n'as qu'à t'excuser ce soir et lui expliquer que tu étais en manque de drogue.

Max : Franchement Liz, on ne parle pas de drogue à son âge!

Liz : Elle sait qu'avant je me droguais, il fallait bien que je lui explique pourquoi son grand-père et sa grand-mère étaient en colère contre moi. Elle comprendra Max.

Max : Emmène moi y.

Liz : Ou?

Max : En désintoxication.

Liz : Bien mais si tu veux que je t'y amène, il va falloir que tu ouvres cette porte.

Max : D'acc.

Il ouvre la porte.

Liz : Alors là, il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour pleurer pendant 20 minutes sans avoir les yeux rouges!

Max : Ça fait parti de mes dons de naissance.

Liz : Aller, vient. On va prendre l'auto de Maria, le centre est trop loin pour qu'on y aille a pied.

Max : Ok.

Devant le centre :

Liz : Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller seul?

Max : Oui. De toute façon, tu dois aller en cour.

Liz : Je sais, mais si tu as besoins de moi je peux rester.

Max : Ça va aller. Promet moi juste de venir me rendre visite souvent.

Liz : Promit! Et j'amènerais Alyssa pour que tu puisses t'excuser.

Max : Aller, v'a t'en avant que je décide de ne plus y aller.

Liz : Ok. Bonne chance.

Max : Merci.

Il l'embrasse et rentre dans le centre.

À suivre

Ellie


	6. l'accident

_L'accident_

Cher journal,

Je n'aurais jamais cru écrire un journal un jour mais quand Liz m'a donné un carnet pour que j'y note des choses, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le jeter. Ça fait 1 semaine que je suis dans ce centre et je dois me rappeler constamment que je fais ça pour Liz et pour Alyssa sinon je partirais en courrant. Je hais les réunions de groupe ou l'on doit dire pourquoi on se droguait et blablabla... Et puis, il n'y a rien à faire. Bien sûr Liz, ma mère, mon père, Isa et Michael sont venu me rendre visite mais ce n'est pas pareil, je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux quand je le veux. Sinon, les médicaments m'aident beaucoup et je supporte un peu mieux le manque.

Toc toc.

Max range son carnet et ouvre la porte.

Liz : Salut!! Regarde qui est venu avec moi!!

Max : Alyssa!!

Alyssa ne dit rien.

Max : Écoute, Aly, je sais que tu es frustré mais je n'étais pas moi-même la dernière fois. J'ai prit des.... Choses... pas bonne du tout pour moi et j'ai arrêter d'un coup sec et j'étais en manque. Je sais que sa n'excuse en rien mais je voulais que tu saches que je suis vraiment désoler.

Aly : Ok.

Max : Je te jure que c'est la dernière fois!

Il lui prend la main.

Max : Alors, voici ma chambre semi privé, ma chambre de bain semi privé et mon lit qui fort heureusement est privé.

Aly : C'est grand!

Max : Y'a intérêt, on est 6 dans la même chambre alors...

Liz : Et ou sont les autres?

Max : Ils sont dans une réunion.

Aly : Pourquoi t'y es pas?

Max : Disons que la dernière fois j'en ai fais baver a celui qui anime la discussion et que j'ai été « puni » en ne pouvant pas aller à celle-ci.

Liz : Et est-ce que c'est encore long?

Max : On dirait que tu as peur de te retrouver seule avec moi.

Aly : Hé!! Je suis là moi aussi!!

Liz : Non, c'est qu'il faudrait qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important tout les 3 et je ne voudrais pas que l'on soit déranger.

Max : Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense.

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à Alyssa.

Liz : Oui. Alyssa, assit toi.

Aly : Oui maman!

Liz : Alors...eee... Alyssa... Comment dire...

Max : Alyssa, ce que maman essaie de dire c'est que je suis ton père.

Aly : PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elle lui sorte au cou.

Liz : Et bien, finalement elle l'a bien prit.

Aly : Promet moi que tu reste pour toujours!

Max : Pour toujours, je le jure!

Aly : Papa, je peux t'appeler papa?

Max : Bien sûr!

Un gars rentre dans la chambre.

Gars : Evans, sa a ben l'air que t'es plus le seul expulser. WOW!!! Grande compagnie! Dit beauté, tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte un de ses jours?

Max : C'est ma blonde!!!!!

Gars : Alors oubli! Mais si il te plaque, fait moi signe!

Liz : Alors là, il faudrait que je voie avec ma fille.

Gars : Alors là tu m'oubli!! Et il sort précipitamment de la chambre.

Max : Je crois qu'on serait mieux d'aller dehors.

Aly : OUI!!! Papa, tu veux me porter?

Max : Depuis quand tu ne sais plus marché?

Alyssa fait une face bougonne.

Max : Bon ok...

Ils marchent et parlent pendant un peu plus d'une heure puis Liz et Alyssa partent.

Max : HEY LIZ!!!

Liz : Quoi?

Max : Ma mère voudrait que tu passes lui présenté Alyssa!

Liz : Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'attende?

Max : J'en ai pour un bout ici alors... Et je ne voudrais pas que ma mère l'a rencontre ici...

Liz: Ok.

Aly : Bye papa!

Max: Bye princesse!

Liz: Alors ma puce, quand est-ce que tu veux rencontrer tes grands-parents?

Aly : Là!

Liz : Tout de suite??

Aly : Oui!!

Liz : C'est toi qui décides.

Devant la maison des Evans.

Liz : Prête?

Aly : Oui!!

Liz cogne à la porte mais comme personne ne répondait assez vite au goût d'Alyssa, cette dernière cogne plus fort et très vite à la porte, comme si elle voulait la défoncer.

Liz : Wow Alyssa, calme toi, ils vont venir répondre.

Elles attendent un peu.

Liz : Et bien, l'auto de Phillip n'est pas là, peut-être qu'ils sont parti tout les deux, on reviendra plus tard.

Aly : Non, je veux les voir maintenant!!

Elle ouvre la porte qui n'était pas verrouiller et cour dans la maison en criant : GRAND-MAMAN!!! GRAND-PAPA!!!!

Liz : ALYSSA!!!!!!!!! REVIENS ICI!!!!

Aly : Non!! Je veux les voir!!

Liz : Mais ils ne sont pas là, tu vas pouvoir les voir bientôt mais pas tout de suite.

Aly : On va revenir aujourd'hui??

Liz : Si ils reviennent dans pas trop longtemps oui.

Aly : Ok mais on attend encore un peu.

Liz : 5 minutes.

Aly : 15!

Liz : 10.

Aly : Ok.

Elles vont s'assir dehors. Après quelques minutes, une auto et 1 camion arrive dans la rue.

Liz : C'est eux!!

Aly : GRAND-MAMAN!!

Sans que Liz puisse la retenir Alyssa cour et va dans le milieu de la rue.

Liz : ALYSSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bruit de frein, de vitres brisées et de chose retombant sur l'asphalte.

Au centre c'était l'heure du souper. Tout le monde parlait joyeusement sans être conscient de la tragédie qui venait de se passer. On voit Max parler avec le gars qui était venu interrompre la visite de Liz et Alyssa.

Gars : Alors Evans, qui est cette bombe avec qui tu sors?

Max : Elle s'appelle Liz.

Gars : Et vous sortez ensemble depuis combien de temps?

Max : J'en sais trop rien. 1 semaine ou 2. Mais on est déjà sorti ensemble il y a 4 ans.

Gars : Alors la p'tite avec Liz, c'était ta fille?

Max : Ouais. Elle s'appelle Alyssa.

Gars : Alors toi tu ne chôme pas!!

Max : Ça a d'l'air de que non. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais une p'tite jusqu'à ce que...

Gars : Liz!!

Max : Quoi Liz?

Max se retourne et voit Liz avec son chandail tâcher de sang.

Max : mon Dieu Liz, qu'est-ce qu'y se passe?

Liz : Elle.... Elle est morte...

_à suivre_

_Oh!! Que je suis sadique!! AH AH AH AH AH rire diabolique_

_N'oublier pas les commentaires!_


	7. La mort

**La mort** (maudit que je suis poche pour trouver des titres...)

Gars : Liz!!

Max : Quoi Liz?

Max se retourne et voit Liz avec son chandail tâcher de sang.

Max : mon Dieu Liz, qu'est-ce qu'y se passe?

Liz : Elle.... Elle est morte...

Max : Quoi?? Qui est mort??????

Liz : Vient.

Liz emmène Max dans un endroit plus tranquille puis part à pleurer.

Liz : Je... j'aurais du l'en empêcher... c'est de ma faute...

Max : Liz, calme toi, je ne comprends rien. Liz dit moi ce qui c'est passé.

Liz : On est aller chez tes ... parents (tout les ... veuillent dire sanglot) pour qu'ils rencontrent Aly... ils n'étaient pas là alors on les a attendu puis ils sont arriver en voiture et...

_Flash_

Elles vont s'assir dehors. Après quelques minutes, une auto et 1 camion arrive dans la rue.

Liz : C'est eux!!

Aly : GRAND-MAMAN!!

Sans que Liz puisse la retenir Alyssa cour et va dans le milieu de la rue.

Liz : ALYSSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alyssa est au milieu de la route mais M. Evans la voit au dernier moment et tourne subitement. Mais le camion qui roulait en sens inverse rentre dans la voiture du côté de M. Evans.

Liz accoure et prend Aly dans ses bras.

Liz : Ma puce tu n'as rien?

Aly : Non.

Liz : Va appeler le 911.

Alyssa cour dans la maison. Pendant ce temps le chauffeur du camion sort mais on peut voir qu'il est légèrement blesser et il s'éloigne le plus possible du lieu de l'accident car le tout risque d'exploser. Mais Liz va voir dans la voiture et en sort Mme Evans qui a perdu connaissance. Elles ont a peine le temps de se mettre à une distance sécuritaire que la voiture exploser avec M. Evans dedans qui était probablement mort sur le coup de la collision. Alyssa sort de la maison et cour vers sa mère.

Aly : Maman je l'ai est appelé. Ils arrivent!

Liz : Bravo ma puce. Diane!! Diane réveille toi!!

Mme Evans saigne abondamment et Liz essaie d'empêcher le sang de couler en fessant une pression. L'ambulance finie par arriver et Mme Evans, Liz et Alyssa vont à l'hôpital ainsi que le conducteur du camion.

À l'hôpital

Mme Evans est à l'urgence et le conducteur n'a que quelques bleus. Alyssa est assise dans la salle d'attente alors que Liz est au téléphone.

Liz : Alex, c'est Liz. Écoute, il y a eu un accident.... Non, Alyssa et moi on va bien. Mais M Evans est mort et Mme Evans est à l'urgence alors est-ce que tu pourrais amener Isa ici, je ne voudrais pas lui annoncer sa part téléphone. Merci.

Elle raccroche.

Aly : C'est de ma faute?

Liz : Non, c'est de la mienne.

Aly : Est-ce que Grand-maman va s'en sortir?

Liz : Je ne sais pas.

À ce moment un docteur arrive.

Docteur : Liz, nous avons fait tout en notre pouvoir mais je crains fort qu'elle ne passe pas la nuit.

Liz : Merci.

Docteur : Elle est consciente et voudrais vous voir, toute les 2.

Liz : Très bien.

Docteur : Je suis désolé.

Il s'en va puis Aly et Liz rentre dans la chambre de Mme Evans.

Diane : Alyssa...

Aly : Oui grand-maman!

Diane : J'ai toujours voulu avoir une petite fille mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi belle. Vient dans mes bras.

Aly va dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

Aly : Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Pas maintenant.

Diane : Je serais toujours là, dans ton cœur et dans celui de tes parents.

Aly : Mais sa n'est pas assez.

Diane : Je sais. Si je pourrais je resterais. J'aurais aimé que Max soit là pour notre rencontre.

On voit un flash. Liz tient un appareil photo dans ses mains.

Liz : Au moins il verra.

Diane : Je ne dois pas être belle à voir.

Liz : Tu es magnifique.

Mme Evans semble être très touché par le compliment.

Elle se met à tousser du sang.

Mme Evans : Je vous aimer tellement, toute les deux.

Puis on entend un BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP continu, signalent que son cœur a arrêté de battre. Alyssa se met à crier et Liz à pleurer. Elle prend Aly et l'a sort de la chambre. Elles s'en vont dans la salle d'accueil où elle trouve Alex et Isa qui viennent d'arriver. Ils n'ont pas besoins de mot pour savoir ce qui s'est passé. Isa prend Alyssa dans ses bras et elles pleurent toute les 2. Alex regarde la scène et Liz lui dit qu'elle va prévenir Max.

_Fin du flash_

Max : Non, c'est pas possible, sa ne se peut pas.... TU MENS!!!!!!!!!

Liz : Je voudrais Max. Je voudrais que sa ne soit que mensonge!!!

Max : Ils ne peuvent pas être mort!! C'est impossible!! Menteuse!!! MENTEUSE!!!!

Liz : Si tu ne me crois pas, alors tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi à l'hôpital!!

Max : J'y vais tout de suite!

Max sort en courrant et passe l'administration en disant que ses parents sont à l'hôpital. Lorsque les dames de l'accueil voit Liz passer avec du sang sur ses vêtements, elles le croient et les laisse sortir. Max s'approche de la voiture d'Alex (que Liz lui a emprunter) et ouvre la porte grâce à ses pouvoirs. Liz monte du côté passager.

Liz : Max, laisse moi conduire tu n'es pas en état de le faire.

Max : Non.

Il démarre la voiture et part comme un fou.

Liz : Max!! Arrête cette voiture tu vas nous tuer!!

Max : Qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire?

Liz : Max arrête!!

Liz essaie de prendre le contrôle du volant mais Max l'a frappe au visage. Il réalise après ce qu'il fait et se stationne sur le côté ou il se met à pleurer.

Max : Non, sa ne se peut pas... Ils ne sont pas morts... Liz pardonne moi....

Liz : Chut!! C'est fini Max. Je suis là.

Max se calme et Max et Liz changent de place. Liz conduit en silence jusqu'à l'hôpital. Quand ils rentrent, Isa se jette dans les bras de son frère et Alyssa va se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère.

**À suivre**

Ellie

pardon a ceux et celle qui me trouve sadique de vous avoir fait croire que c'était Alyssa qui mourrait (J'allais quand même pas tuer un enfant!!!)

p.s. merci beaucoup pour les reviews!!!!


	8. Une seconde Chance, une seconde vie

Salut tlm!

Si vous avez lu la suite de 6 ans plus tard, vous serez que l'attente est du a un autre probleme d'ordinateur (c'est pour sa maintenant que je met tout sur disquette). Merci d'avoir attendu. J'espère que l'attente aura valu le coup. Désoler de ne pas avoir fait une partie plus longue mais je me suis dis que vous aimeriez en avoir une le plus vite possible.

Ellie

**Une seconde Chance, une seconde vie**

_Journal de Liz Parker :_

_Depuis la mort de ses parents, Max à changer. Il est beaucoup plus distant. Je ne lui en veux pas, je le comprends, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se pense seul dans cette épreuve. Je voudrais qu'il comprenne que je veux être là pour lui. Mais bon… Il est retourné au centre. Lorsque je vais le voir, il ne me dit rien. Pas plus qu'à Alyssa. Il m'inquiète._

Liz rentre dans le centre et se dirige vers le parc. Max est assit tout seul dans un coin.

Liz : Salut Max!

Max : …

Liz : Quand vas-tu me reparler?

Max : …

Liz prend Max par les épaules et met son regard dans le sien.

Liz : Max, je suis là et je ne partirais pas alors parle moi!

Max : C'est de ma faute.

Liz : Non, se n'est pas de ta faute Max, tu n'aurais pu rien faire! Tu ne peux pas ramener les gens à la vie!

Max regarde ses mains un instant puis il semble se rappeler de quelque chose d'important.

Max : Si je peux.

Liz : Quoi?!?!

Max : Mes pouvoirs. Je peux sauver mes parents. Merde pourquoi j'y ai pas penser plutôt!!

Liz : Je ne te suis plus!

Max : Pas grave! Écoute, toi et Alex vous allez venir ici ce soir, un peu avant la fin des visites. Tu diras à Isa de se reposer et d'attendre à l'hôpital avec Michael vers 10h.

Liz : Ok.

Max : Aller! Va les prévenir!

Liz se lever pour partir.

Max : Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose?

Liz : Non, je ne pense pas.

Max : T'allais oublier ça.

Il l'embrasse.

Liz : Que je suis bête. Comment me faire pardonner.

Max : Je ne sais pas… Attend voir…

Il l'embrasse de nouveau.

Liz : Je suis pardonnée?

Max : Bien sûr!

_Je n'ai rien compris au plan de Max mais au moins, il à l'air heureux et il me reparle à nouveau._

Le soir venu, Alex et Liz allèrent au centre alors que Maria gardait Alyssa.

Max : Enfin vous êtes là!!

Alex : Salut à toi aussi.

Max : Venez vite!!

Max les entraîna dans un coin sombre du parc.

Liz : Alors, tu nous expliques maintenant?

Max : Pas maintenant, c'est bientôt la fin des visites. Alors j'ai un plan, mais je ne peux pas partir. Enfin, je peux partir uniquement si quelqu'un prend ma place…

Alex : Mais on ne se ressemble absolument pas!

Max se place devant Alex et passe sa main sur son visage. Alex ce transforme en Max.

Alex : Waw!! C'est cool comme pouvoir!!

Max se transforme en Alex.

Max : Je reviendrais demain matin où on reprendra nos places. D'accord?

Alex : Ouais…

Liz : Max, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

Max : Tu verras.

Max part.

Liz : Si sa ne marche pas, il va s'en vouloir.

Alex : Mais il n'arrêtera pas avant de l'avoir fait.

Max : Liz!! Tu viens?

Liz : Oui Maaaaaaaaaalex. _À Alex_ à demain.

Alex : Bonne chance.

Liz : Toi aussi.

Et elle rejoint Max.

Pendant le trajet, Max reste muet. C'est uniquement rendu à l'Hospital, quand il voit Michael et Isa qu'il se met à parler.

Max : Salut! J'ai un plan pour sauver papa et maman.

Isa : Alex…

Max : Oups. Je suis Max, mais j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour prendre le corps d'Alex et Alex à mon corps et il est au centre.

Michael : On va dire qu'on a comprit.

Max : Bon alors, je peux soigner les gens des blessures, alors je dois être capable de faire renaître des morts. Mais pas tout seul. C'est là ou Michael peut m'aider en joignant c'est pouvoir au mien. Et pour la suite, Isa, tu peux brouiller les pensées des gens alors tu vas pouvoir effacer la mort de nos parents de la tête de tout le monde. Et finalement, Liz va pouvoir enlever toute trace dans le système informatique. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à voler des uniformes.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse répondre, Max part vers l'Hospital.

Liz : Il faut le faire, sinon Max va s'en vouloir à vie. Si il y a la moindre chance de sauver M. et Mme Evans, on doit le faire.

Michael : D'accord. Isa?

Isa : On essaie.

Dans l'Hospital, tout le monde ce met près de l'entrer du personnel. Max passe sa met sur la clef et la porte s'ouvre.

Max : Il faut faire vite sinon on peut se faire surprendre.

Max et Michael mettent des uniformes d'infirmier alors qu'Isa et Liz mettent des sarraus.

Liz : On va vous attendre à l'ordinateur des bénévoles. On a accès à tout le dossier informatique à partir de là et il n'y a presque jamais personne.

Max : Ok, on fait vite.

Ils se séparent.

Isa : Tu penses qu'on a des chances de réussir.

Liz : Sérieusement?

Isa : Finalement, ne dit rien.

Max et Michael rentrent la morgue. Micheal utilise ses pouvoirs afin de bloquer la porte alors que Max trouve les corps de ses parents.

Max : On y va. Tu es prêt?

Michael : Max, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée?

Max : Michael, tu es avec moi, oui ou non?

Michael : Oui.

Liz et Isabel sont en face de l'ordinateur. Liz est rentrée très facilement dans le dossier de M. Et Mme Evans.

Liz : Tient, il faut que tu change la mémoire de ses 8 personnes là.

Isa : Je ne tiendrais jamais le coup. Il me faudrait plus d'énergie.

Liz : Et si elle est humaine, est-ce que sa peu faire l'affaire?

Isa sourit à Liz et lui prend la main.

Liz : Attend! Si Max et Michael ne réussissent pas et que nous on brouille les données pour dire que tes parents ne sont pas morts, sa ne fera aucun sens. Il faut attendre que Max et Michael reviennent.

Isa : Ok. Les voilà!

Liz : Ils n'ont pas réussi. Désoler Isa. Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part sa.

Quand ils arrivent tous au même niveau, Liz prend Max dans ses bras et Michael met son bras autour d'Isa.

Michael : On devrait rentrer.

Liz : Sa va aller?

Isa : Je ne pensais pas que sa marcherait mais une partie de moi avait quand même garder espoir.

Max : Désoler Isa, ça doit te faire encore plus mal.

Isa : Un peu. Mais au moins je me dit que nous avons tout fait pour les sauvées. J'ai l'esprit tranquille maintenant.

UN garde vient de rentrer dans la pièce.

Garde : Vous êtes nouveau?

Liz : Oui. On explorait les lieux.

Garde : On a besoin d'un docteur en salle 14 immédiatement. Les autres sont occuper, est-ce qu'il y en a 1 qui peut s'en occuper?

Liz (tout bas) : C'est une salle d'accouchement. Il faut être crédible sinon…

Max : Je vais m'en occuper. Infirmière Jones, venez avec moi.

Max sort en prenant la main de Liz. Celle-ci lui lance un regard interrogateur.

Max : Tu es la seule qui a accouchée….

_Liz : Merde…_

À peine arriver dans la salle d'accouchement, la tête du bébé était déjà visible. Max et Liz aidèrent la dame pour la fin de l'accouchement et afin de sortir avant de signer les papiers, Liz fit semblant de perdre connaissance.

Max : Premier accouchement…

Et Max sorti en traînant Liz puis ils quittèrent l'hôpital.

_Journal de Liz Parker_

_Le plan de Max n'a pas bien fonctionner mais une chance que Max à aider à l'accouchement, sa l'a sauver. Il n'a pas réussi à sauver ses parents mais il a aidé à donner une nouvelle vie. Il est présentement en train de dormir dans mon lit. Comme un bébé. Max est chanceux, il a eu une seconde chance, une seconde vie._

_À suivre._

_Ellie_

_merci pour les reviews_


End file.
